yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Deadliest Sins
" We've all been a victim to Sin. Question is , Was it the Deadliest Sin ?" '' Homunculi.full.1178779.jpg '' 'History' `Prometheus was mankind's benefactor. The king of the gods wasn't crazy about us and didn't want us to have, among other things, fire. Prometheus, on the other hand, wanted good things for us, so stealthily, he brought us the gift of fire. In return, Zeus presented man with a "gift," Pandora, the first woman. While Prometheus may have crafted man, woman was a different sort of creature. She came from the forge of Hephaestus, beautiful as a goddess and beguiling, thanks to traits bestowed by Athena and Zeus. Zeus presented her as a bride to Prometheus' brother Epimetheus. Prometheus had the gift of thinking ahead, but Epimetheus was only capable of afterthought, so Prometheus, expecting retribution for his audacity, had warned his brother against accepting gifts from Zeus. [Note: this is not the origin of the expression Beware of Greeks bearing gifts. Zeus gave the gods-crafted Pandora as bride to Epimetheus, along with a box with a warning label telling the couple never to open it. Epimetheus was dazzled by his bride, Pandora. Perhaps he forgot the advice of his prescient brother. Perhaps he thought they were supposed to hold the box in safe-keeping for Zeus against his return -- that it wasn't a gift, at all. *Pandora Opens the Box Epimetheus insisted that his wife obey the letter of the label. Unfortunately, one day Pandora's husband left her side for a few hours. Pandora was gifted with curiosity as much as the other attributes given her by the gods. For her the box was a gift, not something to be kept in trust. What business had Zeus to tell her not to open it? Perhaps she'd listened to her brother-in-law's tales of tricking the king of the gods. Perhaps she saw nothing to fear. Maybe if she just took a quick peak.... Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she opened the box Zeus had given them just a crack. As Pandora did so, ghostly forms gushed forth from the crack. Pandora had unleashed all the evils now known to man. Includingthe Seven deadliest sins, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Envy and Sloth No longer could man loll about all day, but he would have to work and would succumb to illnesses. At the very bottom of the container was the last thing to come out. It was something that wasn't evil. We call the good that Pandora unleashed by the name of hope. Thus far... 1280px-Konachan.com_-_16353_black_envy_fullmetal_alchemist_gluttony_greed_lust_pride_sloth_wrath.jpg We’ve all been a victim of Sin question is, Was it the deadliest Sin? Due to Recent tragedies in the awakening of Sector Olympus. A once banished operation has been reawoken. Operation Pandoras Box, Operation Pandoras Box centers around 7 individuals. These seven individuals, As different as they are share a common similarity. This being something , That was done in the dark but fails to have been demolished. Or kept in the dark of the night. Greed,Wrath,Envy Lust,Pride Sloth and Gluttony. All, Have consumed these individuals somehow into doing something they may regret. In exchange, For their cooperation, Agent Lucifer would allow them to dig their hand into Pandoras box. Thus making their Sin something in which not weakens them but instead something in which empowers them. Originally, Operation Pandoras Box was suppose to be an anti hero team of incarcerated criminals who act as deniable assets for the government, undertaking high-risk black ops missions in exchange for commuted prison sentences. The group would operates out of Tasagnai Asylum, under the directorship of Agent Aeon. But later disbanded due to the lack of trust, A group of criminals can prove lethal, Especially if they were given power that is strengthen by a certain sin. Agent Lucifer reopened this operation because He felt that if Sector Olympus were to win this war he’d lose what little he already had to them. He needed a group of his own to fight against the Sector. And so first order of business Atlantis. The 7 individuals would be sent to Atlantis to intrude Poseidon's Palace. Within Poseidon's Palace they’d be given the task to assassinate Poseidon's strongest men. As well, As persuade the creator of Poseidon's trident to create a weapon to out Sync it. A Job for Lust before killing him. But beware, Trust is a highly difficult thing to come across in Atlantis. But, When it all comes down to it, Within the Land beneath the Sea are rebels who are in alliance of the Agent Lucifer who could help do what needs to be done. Now, came the awakening of Pandoras box in came the seven deadliest sins. This Gang is a group of amazing individuals, With attitudes one can correspond with the deadliest Sins. With Defiance against her father, Katarina had chosen to build up a legacy of her own. But , She couldn't do it alone. So she seemed help from Eden Creed, But with word that he's been arrested. She sought out a way to bring him back to freedom and somehow find a way to convince him into contributing to the 7 Deadliest Sins. She was by far jealous of her brothers who have contributed into something that she found bigger then herself. So, with that Katarina created something for herself. She sought vengeance against weakness, She was aroused by a greater power and after her conversation with Eden she had felt he influenced her very well. Thus , awakening Wrath .Wrath (Latin, ira), also known as "rage", may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. Wrath may persist long after the person who did another a grievous wrong is dead. Feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including impatience, revenge, and self-destructive behavior, such as drug abuse or suicide. Wrath is the only sin not necessarily associated with selfishness or self-interest, although one can of course be wrathful for selfish reasons, such as jealousy (closely related to the sin of envy). Dante described vengeance as "love of justice perverted to revenge and spite". In its original form, the sin of wrath also encompassed anger pointed internally as well as externally.. Edens new found obsession of justice and a perfect world had become more of obsession more so Greed, Greed (Latin, avaritia), also known as avarice, cupidity, or covetousness, is the inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self, far beyond the dictates of basic survival and comfort. It is applied to a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power.As secular psychological concept, greed is, similarly, an inordinate desire to acquire or possess more than one needs. The degree of in ordinance is related to the inability to control the reformulation of "wants" once desired "needs" are eliminated. Erich Fromm described greed as "a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction." It is typically used to criticize those who seek excessive material wealth, although it may apply to the need to feel more excessively moral, social, or otherwise better than someone else. The Seven Deadliest Sins Child to the once known OSC Original Sins Conspiracy have awoken and believed to have take no prisioners. Only Death presents their awakening. Ranking 2235697-suicide_squad_001_01.jpg|Former Sinners *Wrath - Katarina Ryoji *Greed - Eden Creed *Pride - Akira Tetsu *Gluttony- Benji Sterling *Envy- Madeline *Lust - Roxanne Alexander *Sloth - Artemis Honor code GalleryComics_1900x900_20140709_NewSuicideSquad_1_53862eb2afe9e8.10196663.jpg ~ Due, To the debt Eden has felt to have owed to Sybil his old mentor he sought to bring her lessons and teaching into the Era of The Deadliest Sins ~ 1.) Respect the Harbingers most, and let that respect trickle down also to other members. Respect, even unto the enemies, is a sign of intelligence. Disrespect and acting out or having a tantrum is seen as a primal display. If you act like an animal, you will be treated like one. 2.) Joining is a promise to grow and develop. If a member joins and does not make any effort to develop their cognitive and psychological capabilities, they will be disbanded. If a member does good for a while then shows signs of neglecting their cognitive maintenance, a test will be issued at a time unbeknownst to the member at hand, that will both warn them and measure their potential at date. 3.) Lawful goodness is not permitted. The man of morals is God's fool, a goat that is herded easily by society. As far as lawful rules- the OSC does not permit harm to children (if you must, a child is taken hostage and they are brainwashed and made into a tool for OSC to use). Do not openly display disdain for the police or others of law enforcement unless genocide or a public display is being made in the group's whole state. Work together- but do not think it is beyond you to steal. Only a gullible man lets himself be pillaged of anything he truly has desire for. Killing is also justified against those who impede against the group achieving the pursuit of the Original Sin. 4.) Strays are not taken in. Any who is apart of OSC/7 Deadly Sins must be useful and provide a service. Even services of the sinful sort are accepted- as long as your membership finds a way to paid for. More often than not, Eden will accept pacts to extend the OSC/7 Deadly Sins into businesses, and gain access to certain forms of communication, research, technology, etc. 5.) 7 Deadliest Sins members are treated with the reward / punishment system. Those who are devoted, loyal, and show pursuit of cognitive and behavioral greatness, are rewarded in unique ways by the Harbinger(s). Those who are slack, lax, and distasteful will be punished. A due punishment for those who know too much or wish to display disrespect, can be death. Location Sybils old church, Where Eden was trained to control his bubbles.Located in D-1 '' FFVII-Sector5_Church.jpg '' ''Fighting Style Tumblr m5qxm7KcXE1qe95joo1 500 (4)-2.gif '''Jester Art Jutsu '- Is a well formulated hybrid fighting style created by Eden Creed . It's a hybrid style technique of both Jeet Kun Do , Penciak Siat and Thunderous Boxing . This fighting style is mainly used for both utilizing offense and defense attacks. This technique focuses more on the brain. Mainly the reason why it was called the Jester art technique because not only were Jesters used for singing and dancing in the medieval ages but they were also known for the magician tricks. Which didn't rely on any magic or spells just simply understand how the brain works and using it to your advantage making them think what you want them to think and feel what you want them to feel. When learning this technique before physically applying your body to meet the Jester art standards you must first learn and understand the anatomy of the brain. More precisely the lobes of the brain Occipital lobe which focuses understanding visual images and learning the meaning of written words. The Parietal lobe which focuses on interpreting sensations of pain, pressure, type , size , temperature, shape and body part awareness. The frontal lobe which is most closely associated with controlling responses to input from the rest of the system. They are responsible for voluntary movement, emotion, planning and execution of behavior, intellect, memory, speech, and writing. Last but not least the Temporal lobes which is involved in understanding sounds and spoken words, as well as emotion and memory. Understanding how these parts of the brain works can make you a very hard opponent to deal with due to the pain your applying among the brain. Masters of this technique have been able to make enemies feel beaten when they haven't even used more then five percent of there energy. New Sinister 7 ! - Eden Creed "Nemesis" EDen Creeed 21.jpg|Eden Creed 5ada23072121b355223f8b242cc2d3f4.jpg 42a59c020bd5bd0832530a6ac8e4c7b5.jpg e5d3ba55cfa703d037a8376bf83edd78.jpg Deathstroke-e1362799360859.jpg A Veterinarian 7,still far from cutting his ties with Agent Lucifer. His name has been carved into to the history of Sins for the upcoming ages. With, his good work as Eden Creeds partnership with the Sins and Journey to Atlantis was troublesome, but, It had it’s perks. Wilson Thompson, long time foe of Densuke, Whom was confirmed dead. Was discovered to have been , distributing striking displays as a Gladiator under Haysmith. With word of the SIN invasion. He sent WIlson and a few men to intercept them. But, due to Agent Lucifer sacrifice the SINS were saved. Just until they were taken and made into slaves for the Shark entertainment. Edens luck lead to Wilson and him sharing a cell. The two bumped heads for a while , But It didn’t take long for Wilson to realize Eden reminded him of his son. Which lead to Edens survival training. Wilson was tasked with the job of training Eden the way of the gladiator. Thus, keeping Eden alive long enough for Roxanne to finish building their suits. Wilson along with the Sins were freed from King Sharks grasp, due to Roxannes tech wiz ability as well as Agent Lucifers tools. But, though the suit was very well put together, As suspected from Roxanne as well as Lucifer, Eden made a daring attempt at saving his friends lives. as Eden attempted to risk himself for the safety of his team. Sacrificing his suit, to Atlantean technology. Eden was proven a fool, Eden nearly died if it wasn’t for Wilson who pulled him out of there.Wilson noticed the flaw in the suit. He had trusted Eden to the mask. - Bill Nye " Cold Bloood" Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:Organization Category:Gang Category:Rude Religions+ Watery Grave Category:7ins Rude Religion